


The end of the road

by litralleephantrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litralleephantrash/pseuds/litralleephantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean suffers a memory loss and doesn't remember Cas or anything that they went through together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of the road

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker and this is my first fan fiction for this fandom! Please don't hate me :)

The last time Cas had talked to Dean was exactly 5 years ago today. And there had been a lot of changes in Dean’s life. He had a family, a baby girl, a son and a wife. Yes he had Lisa and Ben all these years ago, but this time it was different.

The whole time Dean and lived with Ben and Lisa he always had Sammy, their lives, their father, the things that were out there and maybe even Cas in the back of his mind. It had been impossible for him to leave everything that had happened to them behind for real.

So that moment when Dean had come out of that warehouse with a bleeding head, neither remembering monsters nor darkness, neither demons nor angels, nor Cas, he had decided not to heal him. He thought if Dean had remembered everything by himself that would’ve been how things were supposed to go. But if his memory didn’t repair itself Cas would leave it that way, even if it broke his heart. Dean deserved this. Probably more than anyone.

Sam, with a family of his own, now teaching History and Symbology at Stanford still had the same relationship with his brother. The families met every other weekend for barbecues or visits to amusement parks. And even

though Sam had also left the “family business” behind he remembered every minute of it and he also remembered Cas. So when Sam invited him over to his family’s weekend barbecue he just assumed that Dean wouldn’t be there. But he was. And the way he smiled at Cas when he approached him was almost worse than the 5 years of silence, because it was the friendly and open smile you put on when you meet someone for the first time.

“Hey I’m Dean, Sam’s brother, you must be one of his colleagues. Over there are my wife Jolene, my son Kevin and my daughter Charley.”

Kevin.

And Charley.

So unconsciously he did remember, some things at least, which made it even worse because he obviously had no memory of Cas.

“Yes that is correct, although we worked together a long time ago. I guess we went through quite a few things together, which made us more than just colleagues. My name is…Jimmy. Jimmy Novak, nice to meet you.”


End file.
